prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Tons of Divas Action @ NXT Takeover: Brooklyn
One day before SummerSlam, the stars and Divas of NXT will shine at NXT Takeover in Brooklyn! The card is loaded, and it includes not one, not two, but three Divas matches! The main one, of course, is an NXT Women's Championship clash between Sasha Banks and Bayley. If there was ever a Diva equivalent of Sami Zayn, it's Bayley. She is an overly popular babyface who, despite her numerous attempts, constantly comes up short when the title is up for grabs. Bayley's 2015 has been filled with more obstacles than ever, as she has had to counteract against Emma and her new evil ways in recent months. Bayley's battles with Emma and Dana Brooke have left her with an injured wrist, but she has comeback with one goal at hand: to become the NXT Women's Champion. After defeating Emma, Bayley challenged Charlotte and went on to defeat her. A week later, she defeated Becky Lynch to become the official #1 Contender, and now she's just another win away from finally capturing the title. Sasha Banks is in store for a huge weekend. She is currently part of the huge Divas Revolution, which began last month and included herself, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch being moved up to the main roster. Sasha is 1/3 of the villainous Team B.A.D. triumvirate, which has Naomi and Tamina as members. While Sasha did pick up a huge victory over Divas Champion Nikki Bella, it's clear that Bayley will win the NXT title on Saturday, mainly to give Bayley her huge breakout moment, but also to have Sasha Banks rising in the main roster. Yesterday, the rest of the card for NXT Takeover: Brooklyn was announced, and it included two additional Divas matches! One of them is a rumored match that will feature Eva Marie competing against Carmella. So what prompted this match? Apparently, there has been a war of words on Twitter between the Red Queen and the Princess of Staten Island; honestly, those nicknames alone are why I'm looking forward to this match! For Eva Marie, this is basically her biggest moment in the spotlight; a singles match on an NXT Takeover event. It's only a matter of time before Eva Marie gets elevated to the NXT Women's Championship, probably by the New Year. A third Divas match set for the event is a four-way match featuring Charlotte, Emma, Dana Brooke, and Becky Lynch. I should have figured that Charlotte and Becky would be part of Takeover, considering that they are 2/3 of PCB with Paige. I've seen Charlotte and Becky face each other before, but I'm even more interested in seeing Emma and Dana Brooke fight each other. Emma and Dana Brooke have been partners in villainy for three months now, yet they have been opponents at house shows lately. Maybe Saturday's event could see the beginning of the end of their alliance. NXT Takeover:: Brooklyn has the potential to become a very epic event for Diva fans! A terrific triad of Divas action, and we could see a new Diva with The Vaudevillains to counter against Alexa Bliss. And to think, all of this excitement is just three days away! Category:Blog posts